1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to memory cards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The Personal Computer Manufacturer Card International Association (PCMCIA) has established standards for type I, type II and type III memory cards.
Various arrangements have been suggested for fixing the upper shield to the cover shield in type II PCMCIA cards, for example, by press-fit or by gluing. Particularly with the press-fit method, difficulties may result in forming thin walled cavities in die cast materials to co-operate with the press-fit members. Consequently, it may be difficult to maintain sufficient rigidity in the structure to withstand flexing, bending and tension forces which would be expected to be placed on it in the course of ordinary use. There is, therefore, a need for a PCMCIA type II memory card which avoids the above mentioned difficulties.